Something of Nothing
by Gomjibar22
Summary: In an attempt to get rid of Kagome, Naraku uses a foreign spell to turn Kagome into ‘nothing’, but instead of dieing Kagome is turned into a void demon like Kanna.
1. Chapter 1

In an attempt to get rid of Kagome, Naraku uses a foreign spell to turn Kagome into 'nothing', but instead of dieing Kagome is turned into a void demon like Kanna.

Disclaimer- Don't own this, not selling this, so get off my back.

"Speak"

'Think"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha, and Kikyo were traveling in an uneasy silence. That morning InuYasha brought Kikyo to their campsite with him and told the rest of them that she would be joining them in their quest.

_Flashback_

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were up and packing up the campsite while Shippo, who woke up late, was finishing his breakfast next to Kirara. Looking up from his meal, Shippo asked the group, "Hey, where's InuYasha?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders and Kagome said "I don't know."

"I saw him go into the woods early in the morning" replied Miroku.

Kagome sighed and Sango questioned, "I wonder what he's doing in there?"

"I know what he's doing" said Kagome. The fact of the matter is that for the past month InuYasha has been going into the woods. "Kikyo."

Sango and Shippo took in this news with a startled expression while Miroku sighed, "How long have you known about this?"

Smiling Kagome responded oddly cheerful voice to the monk, "For about a month now."

"And you're ok with this?" asked Sango nervously for she knew her friend liked InuYasha.

"Yes I am, it hut at first, but then I realized that I was never meant for him. He loves her so it's all good. Plus he can be so cold and mean to me so it's not like I love him any more" replied the still smiling Kagome.

The group just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until rustling in the bushes caught their attention. Immediately the entire group was on guard but they relaxed when the saw it was InuYasha.

"Listen up everyone" said an almost shouting InuYasha. "We need a decent miko in out group so Kikyo is joining us, and that's final. I don't want to here a word of complaint out of any of you."

_End Flashback_

That brings us to where the group is now, walking through the woods, each one with their own thoughts in their head about the new developments for their group. Kagome was feeling especially uneasy about this new change in the group. Kikyo was a far more talented miko than Kagome (because she had the benefit of training) and InuYasha insisted that Kikyo carry the Shikon Jewel shards, which Kagome agreed to. This left Kagome feeling useless and wondering if she should leave the group to go back home.

Kikyo looked back at her reincarnation and inwardly laughed 'you're no longer needed, just give me the rest of you're soul so I can live again.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_With Naraku_

Naraku was watching the group through Kanna's mirror and he though of a way to get rid of a problem. 'So, Kikyo has joined up with them. While she poises a threat, it's Kagome who is the most dangerous. While not as skilled as Kikyo, her Spiritual powers are far greater, she must be eliminated. But how?'

That's when an idea came to him. Moving accost the room he was in he retrieved a scroll that he obtained that contained a foreign spell. While not an expert in the language the spell was written in he was able to deduce that it turned the victim into nothing. Smiling he opened the scroll and looked at it.

период пустоты

Изменение в Пустоту, потребляться Пустотой. Вы не ничто, изменение в пустоту.

'Yes, this will do nicely, and I can do it from Kanna's mirror.

Having Kanna focus on Kagome, Naraku began to chant the spell five times, each time increasing the power he put by twice the amount previously put into it, just like the scroll said. In the end Naraku was exhausted and feeling weak and ill (side effect of the spell, that's why he didn't use it before). Opening his eyes he watched the mirror to see the spell take effect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_Back with the group_

They were still walking through the woods when all the sudden Kagome collapsed in pain. Immediately everyone was surrounding her trying to figure out what was wrong but when they got close to her a barrier blocked their path. They could only watch in a mixture of horror and amassment as all the color from Kagome's hair, skin and clothes seemed to disappear and all that was left was a snow white color and her eyes changed from brown to charcoal black.

After a couple of agonizing minutes the pain let up and Kagome weakly sat up, subconsciously letting the barrier that she instinctively put up drop. Instantly the others were next to her with carouses of "Kagome" and "Are you ok?"

Stunned Kagome looked down at her snow white skin and clothes and saw that her hair was the same color. 'What happened? Why do I look like this? What's going on!?'

It was InuYasha who first noticed the new major difference. Sniffing the air he realized, "Hey! You don't have a sent anymore!"

Realizing something was up Miroku expanded his spiritual senses, "I can't sense you spiritual energy either. It's as almost if you aren't here!?"

This confused everyone until Kikyo spoke up. "I think I understand what has happened." Noticing she had everyone's attention she continued. "There are some spells in this world that can change a person, but they are extremely difficult to perform and require a lot of power."

Letting her words sink in Kikyo continued, "I believe you have been turned into a Void demon through the use of the spell период пустоты, which translates into Spell of the Void."

"But why would anyone want to turn me into a void demon and who did this?" asked a near hysterical Kagome.

This statement caused Kikyo to laugh, "Ha, most likely they weren't trying to. The practitioner of the spell probably mistranslated void to nothingness. So in a since, he was trying to kill you. If you had any control of your powers you would have been able to stop this. As for who would do this it was probably…"

"Naraku" interrupted Miroku. "I can sense a trace of his power that lingers from the spell."

"What! Naraku!" shouted Sango. "What's going to prevent him from doing the same thing to the rest of us?"

"Don't worry, the spell that was used can only be cast once by a person in their lifetime" replied Kikyo with a smile on her face.

"Lady Kikyo, forgive me for being suspicious, but how do you know this?" asked Miroku.

"HEY! What are you getting at monk!" shouted InuYasha.

"It's ok InuYasha," said Kikyo. Turning to Miroku she said, "The reason why I know so much about the spell is because I was the one who gave it to Naraku in the first place, back when we were working together before I realized his true nature."

"There now, are you happy?" stated InuYasha. "Kaede's village is just over the hill and we can spend the night there. So get up Kagome!"

Still a little shaken up Kagome stood up and almost had her skirt fall off. With a startled cry she quickly grabbed her clothes to prevent them from falling completely off. That's when the group noticed another aspect of Kagome's change. She shrunk down to about five feet tall (she was originally 5'5"). This new development brought a laugh from InuYasha and Kikyo and a perverted glance/sinker from Miroku which was silenced by Sango's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in Kaede's village the group meet up with Kaede and told her what transpired (with Kikyo joining the group and Kagome becoming a void demon). After telling the story and getting Kagome into a spare kimono that was laying around (its white) the group began to get ready for bead in one of the spare huts in the village.

But while getting ready Kagome couldn't shake the suspicions that it seemed that the rest of the group was avoiding her, or at least giving her a lot of space. To confirm her suspicions she went over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked in a timid voice.

"What? Ya sure, go ahead" replied InuYasha.

Kagome took a deep breath before speaking, "It may just be me, but it seems like everyone is avoiding me a little" she said in a sad voice.

"Of course they are," InuYasha huffed. "You're an adult demon now. Do you really expect the humans to be that accepting of you? The fear and hunt demons for a living and you're a full grown demon now."

"W-What about Shippo?" Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"You're a completely different type of demon than him. True he may still be your friend, but any feelings of love he once had for you are gone. The fact of the matter is that void demons are like ghost, there and not there at the same time. This causes us animal demons to be wary because we can't sense you."

With this the tears that Kagome was desperately trying to hold in broke fourth like water from a dam. InuYasha looked down at the sight of her crying with disgust.

"Go home Kagome. You are no longer needed and we don't want you here. We can defeat Naraku and piece together the Shikon Jewel on our own."

Hearing this Kagome ran out of the hut still crying. The rest of the group saw this happen and even though they were friends with the human Kagome, they were uneasy in the presence of the demon Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the woods Kagome slumped down by a tree and continued to cry. She was so upset that she didn't even realize that a centipede demon was coming closer to her (it looks like a giant, green, floating centipede).

Coming closer to Kagome, the demon looked down at her with curiosity. Normally centipede demons are known for being mindless monsters, and while this is true when they are hungry or they feel particularly drawn to something it is not always the case. When they have control over their instincts they do have some intelligence and some are even great sages. This particular centipede demon is one of the greatest centipede demons of the time. He recognized that the crying girl was a void demon (they taste like nothing so he drops the idea of eating her) and he also knew that void demons tend to keep their emotions in check, so for her to loose control, something devastating must have happened.

"What's wrong little nothing?" said the demon in a distinctively bug voice with the undertone of a wise old man.

Startled Kagome let out a startled shout and instinctively put up a small white/clear barer around her self.

"Kukuku, sorry 'bout startling you, I mean you no harm" the demon said. Looking at the barrier the demon let out its equivalent of an approving whistle. "Well, I'm certainly glade you're a barrier forming void demon and not a sucking void demon (like Kanna, sucking people's souls out). I am very found of where my soul is thank you, kukuku."

"W-What do you mean by that?" asked a still upset Kagome.

"Don't you know?" he asked and all he got in response was Kagome shaking her head.

"Void demons can use the power of the void to either remove a person's soul/powers or to create almost impenetrable barriers. You seam to be the type that creates the barriers. So tell me, what vexes you my dear?"

This brought tears back to Kagome's eyes. "All of my companions abandoned me and told me to go home, right when I needed them the most" Kagome cried.

"There, there its ok, here, let me walk you home" said the demon.

"T-Thanks"

The two walked (or floated in the demons case) towards the well in relative silence with only a small bit of conversation between the two. Once there Kagome turned to the demon and said, "This is where we part ways, thank you for walking with me."

"It was no problem…Kagome" the demon said with a smile.

"H-How did you know my name?" asked a suddenly startled and frightened Kagome.

"I, my dear child, am one of the greatest sages of my kind. If I could not determine that you were once the human meko named Kagome then I would have had to loose my self in my demonic rage and get my self killed like a mindless insect, kukuku" laughed the demon.

Looking towards the well he continued, "When you get back to your own time, seek out a woman named Genkai and tell her that a bug that needs squashing set you to her for help in controlling your demon powers. She should help you, unless I am mistaken and I haven't met her yet." This comment caused Kagome to sweet drop. "The problem with seeing the future, it all becomes a blur after a while… Now, Kagome, it's time for you to go" said the demon.

"Thank you again for all of your help, and goodbye" said Kagome as she jumped down the well, possibly for the last time.

"Goodbye and good luck, Kagome," whispered the demon. Then raising his head high in the air he sniffed, "I smell a human child, all alone… time to eat!" and with that he was off to pounce on an unsuspecting victim.

Hoped you like the story, please review and tell me what you think.

-Gonjibar22


	2. Chapter 2

Something of Nothing

Disclaimer- I don't own this.

--------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

--------------------------------------------

In the well Kagome was surrounded by the familiar blue light that always came when she was traveling in between times. Almost as soon as it started, it ended, and once again Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well with the familiar roof of the well house over her head.

Kagome sighed 'What am I going to say to my mother? How will she react?'

Reaching up she grabbed hold of the rope ladder that was hanging into the well, 'Might as well get this over with,' she thought to herself as she began to climb up.

Strangely enough, Kagome was oddly calm about the whole situation, 'Talking with that demon allowed me to get a load of my chest, or maybe it's my demon nature starting to take hold. Kanna is the only other void demon I know of and she always seams calm and in control, to bad she's with Naraku. If she wasn't I probably would seek her out first instead of going to this Genkai lady the demon told me about. Speaking of that demon, he seamed nice. It makes me wonder if all those mindless demons that the group would kill like it was nothing weren't so mindless at all.'

By the time she finished her musings she was at the top of the well and began to climb out. Turning back to the well she pulled up the rope ladder, "No point in leaving this here. I'm not coming back anytime soon and I don't think they will be either." she muttered to herself.

Going to the door of the well house she put her hand on the door. "Her goes nothing" she said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Outside the sun was setting over the horizon, the birds were chirping, and the grounds of the shrine were empty of people. Kagome looked around, 'looks like Mom is in the kitchen, Sota is in his room, and Grandpa is in the back…wait, how do I know that? All I was doing was just looking around and extending my senses… (Kagome mentally hits herself) Du, I'm a demon so I have demon senses now. Well at least I'm not an animal demon, I don't think I would want to smell Grandpa that much, hehe.'

Walking up to the house she called in, "Mom I'm home!"

Immediately she felt her mother come to the door but before she opened the door Kagome called out, "Mom wait. There's something I have to tell you and show you, and it would be best if you were sitting down to hear and see it."

This startled Kagome's mom, "O-ok dear, I will be waiting in the kitchen. Do you want your grandfather and brother to here the news too?" she asked not sure what to expect from her daughter.

"Sure mom that would be great, I will save the amount of times I need to explain what happed." Kagome replied.

From her vantage point outside to door Kagome could hear her mom call Sota and her grandfather to the kitchen and tell them to sit down and wait for Kagome. Kagome took a deep breath, "It's now or never" as she stepped into the house.

Rounding the corner she came accost the startled faces of her family at the table, "Well, where to begin?" she said with a small smile.

After explaining the situation and repeating the story a total of three times her family stopped harassing her with more questions and together they resealed the bone eater well back up. "There, now that dame InuYasha won't be able to come through and if you want to go back we can always remove the seal." said Kagome's grandfather with a smile as he placed a caring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Smiling Kagome turned to him, "Thanks Grandpa."

"Come on, lets go in, it's past ten o'clock. There's some food left over from dinner that I can heat up for you Kagome and in the morning we can figure out where this Genkai person is." said Kagome's mom.

XxXxX

Kagome woke up early the next morning and no mater how hard she tried, she couldn't go back to sleep. Sighing she got up at made her way to the bathroom as quiet as she could to avoid waking up the others. (as a void demon she is naturally stealthy and makes almost no noise when walking normally, so when she is walking as quietly as possible, she could walk an inch past a mouse and not have it notice her. In other words, what she did was overkill on the stealth).

Once in the bathroom, she quickly got into the shower and spent the next twenty minutes getting every trace of dirt off her self. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up on a towel and went over to the mirror in the bathroom.

Hesitating for a moment, she took a deep breath and used her hand to clear away the steam from the glass. She took a good long look at the changes that happened to her body. The hair and skin color were shocking enough, but what disturbed her the most was the change in her eye color from brown to charcoal black. She liked her brown eyes and the change in eye color would be the most confusing thing to explain to people that knew her before her change.

Letting out the breath that she was holding in, she slipped out of the bathroom and made her way to her bead room.

Once she was in her room she discarded the towel and began to try to find some clothes that would fit her. Luckily for her, her bras and underwear still fit her and she quickly put them on. Unfortunately, that is about all that fit her. None of her school uniforms would fit and the same goes for her regular clothes.

Finally she found a casual black dress that looked like it would fit. It originally only went down to her mid thigh and was extremely tight fitting. But now it went down to her knees and was loose enough that she could move around uninhibited, but wasn't overly baggy, the neck was loose, and the sleeves that were supposed to be shorter were now down to her elbows. Gathering her snow white hair she pulled in back into a ponytail and held it in place with a black hair tie.

Quickly pulling out a small green backpack (she forgot to bring her yellow one home with her) she put into it a couple of pairs of bras and underwear, some socks a blue two piece bathing suit, two white t-shirts that still fit, two spandex black paints, and another black dress similar to the one she was wearing now. She also placed a water bottle inside the backpack and sealed the whole bag up.

Lifting it onto her shoulder with ease she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast.

Coming into the kitchen she was greeted by her family and sat down at the table to eat some eggs and toast that her mother prepared for her.

"Kagome, I found out where this Genkai person lives. She has a shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo, and you just have to take the red line north for five stops and then take the blue line east for two stops and walk about fifteen minutes north." said Kagome's mom.

(I don't know how Tokyo's train/subway system works, so I'm just using the red/blue line designation for the different tracks that can be found in cities in the US)

"Thanks mom!" said Kagome.

Quickly finishing her breakfast she cleaned off her plate and prepared to leave. She grabbed her wallet and put it into the right hand pocket on the front of her dress and was putting on her black boots when her Grandfather came up to her.

"Here, I took the liberty of buying the subway pass for you in advance. There should be enough money on it to get there and come back."

Taking the pass and giving her grandpa a hug she said "Thank you Grandpa." Turning to the rest of the family she shouted, "I'm off, see ya soon!"

"Be careful Kagome, and good luck!" came the reply from her family.

XxXxX

The trip to Genkai's shrine was uneventful. Kagome got some stares because of her white hair, but her now natural ability to move undetected allowed her to slip through most of the crowds unnoticed.

Approaching the shrine she was taken aback by the sheer amount of steps that were there leading up to it, but walking around in past had it's advantages and she was in excellent shape.

As she was halfway up she could sense that Genkai (or so she assumed) was up there with what appeared to be demon with an icy aurora. This gave Kagome confidence knowing that Genkai hopefully wouldn't try to kill her on the spot just because she was a demon.

Reaching the top of the stairs Kagome took a moment to admire the view. The shrine was large and there was a beautiful forest surrounding it.

Kagome walked up to the door of the shrine and knocked hard on the door. Soon she felt that Genkai was coming to the door and that the other demon seamed to try to hide in a room.

The door suddenly opened revealing a small old lady who despite her age looked like she could kick you ass from here to Sunday.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Genkai asked in a gruff tone of voice.

"A bug that needs squashing sent me." Kagome replied in the fashion that the centipede demon told her to.

This comment brought a smile to the old lady's face, "So that old bug sent you. Let me guess, you need some help, right?"

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"Well then, come inside and we can talk, and you can tell me what you are and what you need."

Quickly Kagome and Genkai were seated at a small table and where soon joined by Yukina with tea.

After the introductions, Kagome told Genkai and Yukina what she was, how she became a void demon, and why she needed Genkai's help.

Genkai was intrigued by Kagome's story and what happened to her. Void demons were rare enough and they had helped constructed the barrier between the demon and the human world so they were almost completely wiped out by other demons in revenge. Also the fact that Kagome was turned into a demon against her will further intrigued Genkai. So much so that she agreed to help Kagome come to terms with her powers.

XxXxX

_Time skip: 2 weeks _

To say that Genkai was impressed with Kagome's ability to learn her powers would be an understatement. In the two weeks that she had been working with Genkai she had mastered creating the protective barrier around herself and discovered that by manipulating the barrier she could float (move as fast as she could run, being a demon that is slightly slower than InuYasha), become transparent (further adding to her already excellent stealth) and by manipulating the barrier even more she could teleport short distances by folding space around her (it looks like she fades out when leaving and fades in when arriving).

Genkai had also started to work on Kagome's offensive powers by having her create miniature balls of the barrier that she can make and launching them at objects. Also when she squeezes the balls (if you laugh then you're a pervert, lol) they form into the form of a two foot long pole that could act like a sword (think light saber, but not as powerful)

They also discovered that Kagome could remove a person's soul if she places her hand on their chest and concentrates on her void powers to grab hold of the soul. This was discovered through an accident in training when Kagome fell onto Genkai while concentrating on her powers. She halfway removed Genkai's soul before either one knew what was happing.

Even despite the accident Genkai was indeed proud of her new student.

All of the sudden Genkai felt that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were coming up to the shrine. Not knowing how they would react to seeing another demon (since all demons are supposed to be in the demon world) she quickly told Kagome to get out of sight.

Kagome was nervous as to what was about to happen. She could tell that there were two powerful humans coming their way as well as a fox demon and a fire and ice demon. Kagome quietly floated right above the door and made her self transparent as she backed into the shadows. This insured that no one would even accidentally see her (they can't sense her) all the while she could still watch them.

Right after she hid herself the door flew open and in walked the Spirit detective gang.

Seeing Genkai Yusuke let out a, "Yo! Grandma, good to see you."

Genkai let a frown form on her face even though she was happy to see the boys, "What do you want brat?"

"Well I was wondering if we could spend some time training here?" Yusuke asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's fine with me, she could probably use someone to train with." replied Genkai.

This response brought a questioning look from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama while Hiei began to look around the room suspiciously for this other person.

Chuckling to herself, Genkai said, "I guess I'll introduce her to you." Looking up she called out, "Kagome, come here."

Right after Genkai finished speaking Kagome teleported in to the right and slightly behind Genkai (remember she is the same size as Hiei).

Slightly bowing Kagome said, "Hello. My name is Kagome, and I am a void demon."

---------------------------------

That it, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Announcement!

Announcement!

This will be replaced with the next chapter shortly. When that happens I am going to change the category of this story to the InuYasha category under Kagome and Kanna.

I am working on the next chapter and it should be up sometime this week, hopefully...

Thanks for reading and stay posted!

Ja ne!!


	4. Chapter 3

Something of Nothing

Disclaimer- I don't own this, if I did, so many things would be different.

--------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

--------------------------------------------

Last time

Right after Genkai finished speaking Kagome teleported in to the right and slightly behind Genkai (remember she is the same size as Hiei).

Slightly bowing Kagome said, "Hello. My name is Kagome, and I am a void demon."

---------------------------------

Now

Everyone in the room was instantly on their guard. Kurama had his rose whip out, Yusuke was aiming at Kagome, and Hiei and Kuwabara had their swords out.

"Old Hag what's the meaning of this!" yelled Yusuke. "Having a demon here…wait, what's a void demon?"

"A void demon is-" began Hiei but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"AH! Watch out she will suck out your soul!"

"…"

"No I won't" replied a cold and slightly hurt Kagome.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" shouted Kuwabara.

"Because, sigh, I have to touch you to do that and I'm not that mean" replied Kagome in an exasperated tone.

"But-"

Genkai finally had enough and snapped, "NO BUTS! She is my guest and my student. You will treat her as you treat anyone else or you're gone, you her ME!"

"Yes ma'am."

Taking a deep breath, Genkai looked at Kagome, "That said, you probably should have given them some warning before you pull a stunt like that again. These guys are usually high strung and fighting demons, so just appearing out of nowhere is a good way to die." Looking at everyone she continued, "Well what are you waiting for. Follow me if you want to train" she said as she walked out of the room, everyone close behind her.

XxXxX

In the training room the guys were standing against the wall as Genkai was helping Kagome with her foot work, when Hiei turned to Kuwabara and said, "How did you know void demons can suck out a person's soul? I mean, that is something that Urameshi doesn't even know, so how do you?"

"Well, Genkai has a collection of books that talk about demons and I wanted to try to impress Yukina with my knowledge. Also I wanted to make sure that ice demons didn't have specific allergies to something I might get her so I was doing some reading" said Kuwabara, scratching the back of his head. "Well, anyway, while I was going through the book I came accost a section about Void demons and they sounded scary. That's why I remembered the information."

"Your right, they can be scary. They can sneak up on you and put a knife in your back without you even knowing. Some of them can suck out the souls of humans and demons and control their bodies like puppets. Others create the most powerful barriers in all of existence" said Kurama coldly. "In fact, you are probably alive because of void demons. They were the ones who built the barrier between the human and the demon world."

"But they are rarely encountered nowadays" continued Hiei. "Their numbers were never great to begin with and because they sided with the spirit world, they are hunted down in the demon world as traitors. That and they are usually very reclusive, serving a lord or lady in the back wings or working for the spirit world to maintain the barrier, rarely coming out into the wide world. Why this void demon is here is beyond my understanding."

"Maybe she was born here? That would be why she is getting training, so she can survive in the demon world."

"Possibly, but void demons aren't forced to stay in the demon world like every other demon. Mostly because unless they cause a major disturbance they can't be found but also because they helped build the barrier so they are rewarded in a way" said Kurama.

Before they could continue they were interrupted by Genkai, "Yusuke, come over here and spar with Kagome" she called out.

Grunting, Yusuke pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the center of the training room while Genkai went over to where the boys were standing.

"Do you think it will be all right?" asked Kuwabara. "I mean, Urameshi might not hold himself back and hurt her" he said while looking concern.

This comment brought a laugh from Genkai, "She will be fine. True, Yusuke is a better fighter and probably stronger physically speaking, Kagome relies on her agility and stealth to win. This will be an opponent unlike any Yusuke has ever faced. BEGIN!"

The moment Genkai yelled begin Yusuke rushed forward in an attempt to catch Kagome off guard, but when he was about to land a strike, she disappeared from where she was standing.

Getting into a defensive stance Yusuke consecrated on his surroundings to see if he could sense where Kagome was, but to no avail.

"You can't sense her with spiritual powers, she's a void demon! Use your eyes!" yelled Genkai.

"Right, right, right, just like a fight before I was a spirit detective" said Yusuke with confidence in his voice.

"Winner Kagome!" shouted Genkai.

"WHAT! This match just got started! She isn't even here…oh" said Yusuke as he looked behind himself.

There right behind him where two of her energy swords pointed right at his neck. If they had been fighting for real, she would have removed his head. Steeping back from him Kagome let the swords disappear.

Smiling she said in a sing-song voice, "Almost got me with that punch, but you didn't watch your back."

"Good job Kagome, using your superior stealth to sneak up on an opponent with superior speed and strength" said Genkai walking towards the pair. "And Yusuke, I hope this teaches you that you need to always be mindful of your environment and keep moving. She would have lost if you would have moved around but because you stayed still she was able to get the drop on you." Looking at the other boys Genkai shouted, "Ok, all of you onto the practice floor, I'll check your stances for holes."

XxXxX

For the next couple of days that is how things went. Kagome and the boys would in the training room, working on their moves or sparing with one another while Genkai pointed out their mistakes.

On the training floor Kagome, Yusuke, Kurama , and Genkai were leaning against the wall watching as Hiei and Kuwabara spared, or more accurately, watching Hiei repeatedly knock Kuwabara to the floor and Kuwabara getting back up to get some more.

But all that stopped when Yusuke's communicator went off. Answering it, Yusuke began to talk into it in a hushed voice. Suddenly a "Gotcha" was heard and Yusuke looked up at everyone.

"Guys, come on, the baby has a job for us to do" he shouted, gating every ones attention.

Quickly the boys stopped what they were doing and got ready to leave.

"A small portal has opened up near here. All we have to do is take care of the demon that got through. Most likely a class C demon, but it could be higher" explained Yusuke.

When he finished explaining the details, the group was just about to leave when Genkai came up to Yusuke.

"Why don't you have Kagome tag along with you on this trip? She has the power to fix the barrier so that this portal won't cause a problem in the future. You know how long it takes the spirit world to close the portals. With Kagome with you, it will be closed when you finish with the demon" explained Genkai, giving Yusuke a look to stop him from complaining.

"Fine, fine, she can come along too. Let's hope she doesn't freak out though" replied Yusuke in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Don't worry, she won't. Now get going" said Genkai, ushering the entire group outside.

The group traveled in silence to their destination, each one mentally preparing for the encounter with the demon. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were running along on the ground, Hiei was jumping through the trees, and Kagome was right behind Hiei, floating along.

They reached their destination after only a few minuets of travel and quickly set about locating where the demon was. The portal was located in the middle of a clearing in the forest and was surrounded in red flame-like energy. It was putting out a lot of energy and appeared to be fairly stable, which means that unless it's closed quickly more and more demons will use it to get through.

A quick search of the area showed where the demon was. He was a large demon, standing about 8 feet tall with dark gray/green skin and long arms that ended in wickedly sharp claws that almost touched the ground. Its head was shaped like that of a jackal and there were two goat-like hones coming out of the head. The entire body of the demon was rippling with mussels and he seamed to ooze energy. That and he also seamed to ooze fatigue. The opening of the stable portal drained him of most of his power and he needed time to recover.

However, time was something he would not get.

Hiei saw him first and jumped into action, quickly trying to remove the demon's head from its shoulders. But the demon was able to leap aside at the last minuet and moved to land a blow on Hiei's unprotected back. Kurama saw this and quickly lashed out at the demon with his rose whip. The demon tried to evade but wasn't fast enough and got his right foot cut off.

Angered he let out a roar and unleashed a powerful beam of energy from his mouth at Kurama, just barley missing him and singeing his hair.

But that was the last move the demon would make as a blast of energy from Yusuke's spirit gun hit him and disintegrated his body.

Back in the clearing, Kagome was concentrating hard on the portal, weaving the void to repair the barrier with Kuwabara at her side in case more demons came through. Scrunching her eyes shut she tried to tune out the sounds of fighting as she closed the portal. After a few minuets of working the portal faded out of existence and Kagome opened her eyes again.

Turning around she saw that the boys where done with the demon and were watching her.

"Took you long enough" said Hiei bluntly, seeing that she was finished.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kagome. "This is my first time doing this, so cut me some slack."

"Wait! This is the first time you've repaired the barrier! What was Genkai thinking? What would have happened if you screwed up?!" shouted Yusuke.

"Yusuke, calm down" said Kurama. "Genkai wouldn't have sent her with us if she couldn't handle it."

Before the conversation could continue they were interrupted as Botan appeared on her broom/paddle.

"Hey there guys! That was fast" she said looking around. "And you were even able to close the portal. That's great! It will save spirit world a lot of time and resources."

"We had help with the portal" said Yusuke, gesturing to where Kagome was standing.

"Hum? Oh, a void demon. What are you doing here?" asked Botan noticing Kagome for the first time.

"I was training with Genkai n when they got called, so I tagged along to close the portal" said Kagome in a casual tone, only here eyes betrayed her wariness of the situation.

Botan was able to pick up on her wariness and waved friendly at her, "No need to be apprehensive. We're not going to hunt you down." Turning her attention to the entire group she said, "But Koenma does want to see all of you, so off we go!" she said, opening a portal to spirit world.

"That includes you too" said Botan, looking at Kagome.

XxXxX

In Koenma's office, the spirit detectives and Kagome lined up in front of his desk.

"Hey, baby! What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well first off, I would like to thank Miss-?" Koenma said, looking at Kagome questioningly.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"Yes, thank you Kagome for aiding my team in closing the portal. By any chance, were you the miko Kagome who was protecting the shikon jewel? You seam like you are her."

"I was, but I got changed into by a demon from the past" replied Kagome.

"Yes, yes, I know all of your sacred well and the fact that you travel through time using it. The problem is that the shikon jewel needs to be returned to this time period. If left in the past it will alter history. You need to go and finish retrieving the shards. Now if you would excuse us, I need discus an important matter with the spirit detectives" said Koenma. "Botan, take her back to Genkai's place and then come back here."

Botan quickly opened the portal to Genkai's place and lead Kagome through. Once there she immediately left, returning to the spirit world.

Sighing Kagome walked up to the front door and was just about to open it when Genkai steped out with Kagome's bad.

"So, Koenma is having you go back to the past to get the rest of the Shikon jewel?" she said with a slight smile on her lips.

"H-how did you know?" asked a startled Kagome.

"Easy, your face gave it away, that and I got a call from Koenma. Don't worry your ready for this and you're stronger than you were before" said Genkai in a caring voice. "Your friends will see that only your body has changed, not your personality. And just remember, when you finish with what you need to do, you can always come back here."

Giving Genkai a hug while tears flowed from her eyes Kagome said, "Thank you, I will defiantly come back to see you when this is over."

Grabbing her bag Kagome gave Genkai one last smile before she teleported away.

Quickly reaching her family shine by a mixture of teleport hopping and flying Kagome landed at the front door. Quickly she explained to her mother what was going on and soon they packed a bag of traveling supplies for Kagome.

Still wearing her black dress (with spandex shorts and a small tank-top underneath) with her black boots and letting her hair fall onto her back (like in the show), Kagome hoisted the green backpack to her shoulders and with a final "good-bye" to her family, she went down the well.

XxXxX

Steeping out of the wheel, Kagome took in a deep breath. While she liked her time period, nothing could match the crisp, clean air of the feudal era. Extending her senses she noticed that no one was around, so she took off into the air, going towards Kaede's village. 'Maybe she will know were to look. It's not like I can sense the jewel shards anymore. Sigh, I should try to find InuYasha and the others.'

Flying for another few minuets Kagome landed on the outskirts of the village and walked in on foot. The few villages she meet looked at her suspiciously but otherwise left her alone. Reaching Kaede's hut, Kagome paused to see if Kaede was home, but to no avail, the old women must have been out some where in the village. Expanding her senses Kagome searched the entire village to find Kaede.

After few minuets of searching Kagome found Kaede at the edge of the village, but she was not alone. InuYasha and company were also there, talking cheerfully with the old miko. Going transparent, Kagome stealthily approached the group and listened in on the conversation.

"-nd that's how we got those shards. That guy was tough but we got him in the end" said InuYasha.

"I see, I see. Well come on to my hut and I will make you something to eat."

"Lady Kaede, if I may" said Miroku. "Has Kagome come out of the well at all?"

"Not that I know off, but if she doesn't return I wouldn't be surprised" said Kaede. "And if she does return, you would probably not even know it. She is a void demon now, and they are great at hiding, and after the way you treated her… (shakes her head looking sad)"

"Please, this is Kagome were talking about" said InuYasha. "She could barely do anything without our help. Plus, as a demon she wouldn't be able to sense the jewel shards, so there is no reason why she would come back."

"But you forget one thing, InuYasha. The Shikon Jewel that was shattered originally came from the future" said Kaede in her sage voice. "It is out of time here."

"But how do we know it wasn't meant to come back to the past to use from the future? I mean, for all we know, it's coming back to this time was all part of the plan" said Shippo, jumping on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Shippo is right. How do we know it's not meant to be here?" said Kikyo.

The group continued on to the village while Kagome remained behind. She will not reveal herself to them, instead she will just recover the shards and get the rest. From what she saw on Kikyo, they had almost all the shards that Naraku didn't have. She would just have to wait till nightfall to make her move.

Once it was night and everyone was asleep Kagome quietly teleported into Kaede's hut and began to look around. Inside she found Sango and Miroku sleeping on one side of the hut, with Shippo on Miroku's lap and Kirara on Sango's lap. In the center Kaede was asleep on her mat and on the opposite wall InuYasha was asleep with Kikyo in his arms. This sight brought a hurt feeling into Kagome's heart, but she quickly pushed that aside.

'He never loved me, he only loves her.'

Quietly approaching the sleeping pair, Kagome noticed two things. One, it seamed that Kikyo somehow regained her human body and two, the jewel shards she draped around her neck. Ever so carefully, Kagome made a short energy knife and cut the necklace off, putting the jewel shards in a pocket on their dress. But her good luck was not to last.

XxXxX

That's it for now. I will try to update sooner than last time, but no promises.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4

Something of Nothing

Disclaimer- I don't own this, if I did, so many things would be different.

--------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

--------------------------------------------

_Last time_

Quietly approaching the sleeping pair, Kagome noticed two things. One, it seamed that Kikyo somehow regained her human body and two, the jewel shards she draped around her neck. Ever so carefully, Kagome made a short energy knife and cut the necklace off, putting the jewel shards in a pocket on their dress. But her good luck was not to last.

--------------------------------------------

_Now_

Just as Kagome began to back away from Kikyo and InuYasha, Kikyo sensed that the jewel shards were moving away from her.

Quickly her eyes sprang open and she cried out in alarm. In a flash everyone in the hut was awake and in defensive positions.

As quickly as she could, Kagome teleported outside of the hut and began to fly away as fast as possible. But she was not fast enough.

With a roar behind her, InuYasha smashed trough the roof of the hut and let out a wind scar, just barley missing Kagome, but it forced her to move lower to the ground. There Kagome was forced on the defensive with her energy blade as InuYasha attacked her like a wild animal.

Kagome, still floating, was forced back and it was taking all of her concentration to block the furry of blows from InuYasha and his tessaiga.

Suddenly a giant boomerang came from the left and as InuYasha leaped back, Kagome was able to fly higher into the air. But as she was in the air a sacred arrow came flying at her.

Putting up her shield, Kagome was able to stop the arrow from hitting her and it exploded against her shield's in a bright white and pink light. But the force of the explosion caused her to land and the moments delay in her escape would cost her.

As Kagome's eyesight returned she noticed that she was surrounded by InuYasha and the group.

Noticing who they were fighting for the fist time the group was stunned. They never expected that their next meeting with Kagome would be under these circumstances.

"Kagome! Is that you!?! Why are you trying to steal the jewel shards?" yelled InuYasha in a furious voice.

"Even though you were our friend, we can't let you have those shards!" said Sango brandishing her boomerang and preparing to throw it again.

"She's right, I'm sorry Lady Kagome. But please give us back the jewel shards or we will be forced to hurt you" said Miroku is a determined and apologetic tone of voice.

"I'm sorry too, but the shikon jewel does not belong to you. Heck, it doesn't even belong in this time. I'm sorry" said Kagome as she bowed her head. As soon as she finished speaking, she teleported into the woods and immediately made her self transparent and hid in the shadows of the upper branches. She then took the jewel shads and incased them in a shield so that Kikyo wouldn't be able to track her through them.

"DAMN IT! Where did that bitch go!" roared InuYasha, slamming the tessaiga into the ground and looking around.

"She couldn't have gotten far" said Sango, mounting up on Kirara. "That teleporting power has a limited range, so it we hurry we can still catch her."

Quickly the group split up in different directions and began scouring the area for any sings of Kagome.

From her hiding spot Kagome could hear the group moving around and with her demon abilities she could sense were everyone was and what they were doing to a certain extent. Twice she tensed up as members of the group passed close to her.

First time was when Sango over flew her on Kirara, searching the sky for her, and the second time was when InuYasha came crashing through the trees just a few feet away from her.

She had no illusions about her power level. If she got into a one-on-one fight with InuYasha or even Miroku, she would loose. Against Kikyo or Sango she might have a chance, but she would still need to be careful.

And be careful she needed to be. Her former friends were out for her blood and Kagome knew that they would kill her it they found her. 'Like any other demon that we've encountered. Ha, that's what I've become to them, just another demon to be exterminated' thought Kagome grimly.

So caught up in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice Miroku approach the tree she was hidden in.

Putting his back to the tree, Miroku let out a sigh. "Is it true what you said, about the shikon jewel belonging in your time?" asked Miroku as he looked up.

'How did he know I was here?' thought a panicked Kagome, before she realized that he did not alert the others to her location. In fact they were not even near them.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Miroku again spoke out, "The others are off searching farther out, believing that you would be trying to put as much distance between us as you could. But here you are, right under out noses, so to speak."

"Why didn't you tell them I was here?" asked Kagome from her hiding spot.

"Because Lady Kagome, I am your friend and I don't want to see you get killed. Also the shikon jewel came from you, so it belongs to you. And since you come from the future it belongs there too" said Miroku glancing up into the tree.

"If you're my friend, then why did you abandon me when I became a demon?" accused Kagome.

"For that, I am truly sorry" said Miroku apologetically. "I had no intention of abandoning you, it was just that I was taken back by the transformation and I was wary of how your personality would change."

Taking a deep breath, Miroku continued, "Sometimes when a person is turned into a demon they loose control and go on massive killing sprees. I had to be sure that you didn't become like that. I'm sorry, but I couldn't put the safety of everyone over my faith in you. I'm sorry" said Miroku as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Before the tear could fall from his face, a pail hand reached out and let it role on her index finger. Looking up Miroku saw Kagome standing there, "Apology accepted."

Smiling Miroku reached out and pulled Kagome into a hug as more tears fell from his eyes, "Thank you" he whispered.

"Come with me, please?" asked Kagome look at Miroku in the eyes as she pulled away from the hug. "I could really use your help."

"You ask a difficult thing of me" said Miroku. "If I accompany you, then I would be forced to leave the others, for they are not as accepting as I am. But I owe it to you and besides, I have my duties as a monk to fulfill" said Miroku with a smile.

This last statement confused Kagome and she cocked her head and looked at Miroku confused. Seeing her confusion, Miroku continued, "As a monk it's my duty to protect and bring balance to the world. As you said before, the shikon jewel does not belong in this time, so to restore balance it must be returned to you."

Smiling, Kagome looked at Miroku, "Thank you. You truly are a good friend and a good person, but what about Sango?"

"Yes, while I do care about her, I have dept to pay to you and besides, what type of friend would I be if I let you do this by your self? Also, I tend to find her methods, one-sided. She tends to think that most situations with demons can be resolved with the death of the demon, while I try to find more peaceful solutions first" said Miroku with a small smile.

"Thank you Miroku" said Kagome with a smile.

As the two of them set off, a pair of eyes was observing the two from a distance.

XxXxX

I had been over a week since Miroku left InuYasha's group and joined up with Kagome and the two made an unusual pair. It wasn't every day that a full blooded demon would be seen travel willingly with a monk, and even aid the monk in ceremonies and exorcisms.

On this particular day the two stopped in a town to pick up supplies and to get some information. From what Miroku told Kagome she already knew that Naraku had all the other jewel shards, even killing Kyoga and taking his shards. So they needed information on where he could possibly be hiding.

But before they could get information, or even food, they needed money. And that's why the two of them where standing outside of an abandoned house in the center of the town.

According to the villages a demon or a spirit inhabited the house, bringing misfortune and death to whomever lived there. Already two people have been killed inside the house and three more where driven from the property when they tried to live there.

"If you get ride of the evil inside that house, we will pay you handsomely" said the village elder.

"Everything will be ok good person" said Miroku with a smile. "The evil in this house will be taken care of."

"Be careful, it appears as a small child before it attacks" said the elder shaking his head.

Entering the house Kagome asked Miroku, "Any idea on what we will be facing?"

"Not really. It could use the image of a child to lure you into a false sense of security, or it could have a child trapped and using it as bate to attract people. The other option is that it is the spirit of a child and it doesn't realize the affects it's having on the living" said Miroku as he looked around.

The interior was dark and water stains could be seen everywhere. The floor gave out a creek everywhere you steeped and the sound of rats gnawing away could be heard inside the walls.

"This house does have a foreboding feeling to it. Like all happiness has been sucked out of the place" commented Miroku.

Soon after Miroku spoke a chilling little girl's laugh could be heard in the house and the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Pulling out some fuda scrolls (spell scrolls) Miroku looked around cautiously, trying to pinpoint the nose while Kagome formed a ball of energy in her hand, either to launch as projectile or to form into a sword.

The sound of laughter could be heard again and in the middle of the room, the figure of a translucent little girl could be seen.

"_Hehehe, you should be here_" said the girl in a haunting voice.

"We are here to purify this house. I can help you pass on to the next world if you let me" said Miroku.

"_I won't be leaving her, and nei__**ther will you!**_" the girl said, her face becoming darker and her teeth became razor sharp. Her hands became razor sharp claws and her whole body began to stretch out.

Right as she lunged at Miroku and was moments away from impaling him, a ball of energy hit her square in the face. This caused her head and neck to explode and her still translucent body fell to the floor twitching.

But she didn't stay dead as her head and neck grew back as she sat upright, ready to attack again. But before she could even stand, Miroku placed a fuda scroll on her forehead.

She let out an earsplitting shriek as she dissolved into gray smoke and when she was gone, much of the oppressive atmosphere of the building was lifted and the place seamed to get a little bit brighter.

Turning to Kagome, Miroku let out the breath he was holing in, "Thanks for helping me out there."

"No problem, but what was that thing?" asked Kagome.

"That was the spirit of either a child that got twisted from not passing on, or the spirit of a demon child that died with hate and rage on its mind. Whatever it was, I sent it to the next world where it will be judged accordingly" said Miroku.

The two spent several more minutes in the house with Miroku saying some prayers and Kagome using her powers to try to purify the place.

Exiting the house they were met with the concerned faces of the village elders and some of the villages.

"We heard screaming. Is everything ok?" one of them asked.

"We have taken care of the spirit that inhabited this house and purified the place. It is now safe for you to live in" said Miroku holding his hands up slightly into the air.

"Thank you so much for what you have done for this town" said one of the elders bushing a bag of money into Moroku's hand. "Here is the reward promised you. Please come have dinner and stay at the mansion as out honored guest for what you have done."

XxXxX

Dinner was simple affair, consisting mostly of rice, with some fish and vegetables on the side. But they did eat with the village elders so it gave Kagome a chance to ask them about Naraku.

"A demon of great power going by the name Naraku you say?" asked one of the elders.

"Yes, have you heard of anything him?" asked Kagome.

"There have been stories of many powerful demons to the north and to the east, but as for a specific demon, I can not say" said the elder. "Perhaps if you would give me some more information about the demon I may be of better help."

Glancing at Miroku, who was listing in attentively while at the same time checking out the serving girls, Kagome said, "He has many of the shards of the shikon jewel and can absorb other demons into himself."

"Ah, that demon, such a troublesome one" said another elder.

"He is said to live in a castle five days north of here, but I wouldn't be chasing after him if I were you. He is bad news" said the first elder.

"Unfortunately we must. He can not be allowed to live and must be stopped" said Miroku grimly.

"In that case" said a third elder, "I heard of a group of humans and a half demon who are also traveling to destroy this demon you speak of. Perhaps you should join up."

"I am afraid that wouldn't be possible" said Miroku with his head down.

"Why is that?" asked the first elder.

"Professional differences" said Kagome grimly, getting only confused looks in response.

Seeing that her words only confused the elders, Miroku clarified, "They tend to take a one-sided approach to handling demons and any situation for that matter. While we try to find more, peaceful solutions before we resort to the grim work of hacking and slashing."

"That is understandable" said the second elder. "A couple like you two must not be received well being that she's a demon and you're a monk."

At this comment Miroku began to chock on the rice he was eating and Kagome spit out her drink.

"W-we are not a couple" said Kagome. "Miroku is a good friend of mine and we are both after Naraku for similar reasons."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions" said the second elder holding his hands into the air defensively. "I just assumed that because you are a young, female, and he is a young male…you are young, aren't you? I-I mean, demons can hide their ages so much better than humans that it's hard to tell…"

"Yes, I am still younger. I am approaching my 17th birthday soon while Miroku will soon be approaching his 20th" said Kagome, with her eyes drilling into the now uncomfortable elder.

After that the conversation died down and soon Kagome and Miroku settled down for the night. The next day they woke up at dawn and ate a small breakfast in silence.

They then got ready to leave, and after bidding farewell to the elders but as they were still in the town they felt a presence that they both knew coming.

Looking down the road they both heard the familiar loud and abrasive voice of InuYasha. "Where is this demon that been causing you trouble. We'll kill it for you" he shouted.

One of the braver townsfolk approached him and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but that spirit was taken care of yesterday by a monk and his demon companion.

"A monk and a demon working together?" said Sango. "That's an unusual pair."

"It certainly is, but they seam to be almost like brother and sister, or their married, I can't tell" said the villager. "They stayed the night at the house of the village elders, if you hurry you can catch them" the villager said pointing towards the elder's house.

Hearing this, Kagome and Miroku turned to leave as quietly and quickly as possible, but they were not fast enough.

"Miroku is that you?" called out InuYasha. "And YOU!" he roared.

Unsheathing the tessaiga he continued, "first you steel the jewel shards and then you kidnap Miroku, I'll kill you, you bitch!"

Steeping in between the two, Miroku called out, "Calm yourself InuYasha. She did not kidnap me. I went with her willingly. Also, can't you see that the shikon jewel doesn't belong here? It belongs with Kagome!"

"Miroku! Why did you leave us?" cried Sango as she approached the standoff.

"I'm sorry Sango. This is something I must do" said Miroku.

"She's controlling you Miroku! Wake up!" shouted Sango.

"I am doing no such thing" said Kagome.

"Shut up demon! Why else would Miroku be with you than us? I'll end your control over him, WINDSCAR!"

Reacting instinctively, Kagome threw up a barrier around herself and Miroku, protecting them from the blast of energy. Placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder Kagome quickly teleported away from the area and teleported a few more times to put as much distance between them and InuYasha's group as they could.

All the while, a pair of eyes was still following their every move.

XxXxX

That's it for this chapter! Thanks for waiting while I took my time to get it out. I was suffering from some writers block.

So who is the person behind the pair of eyes that is following Miroku and Kagome? I'll give you a cookie if you can find out!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5

Something of Nothing

Disclaimer- I don't own this, if I did, so many things would be different.

--------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

--------------------------------------------

_Last time_

Placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder Kagome quickly teleported away from the area and teleported a few more times to put as much distance between them and InuYasha's group as they could.

All the while, a pair of eyes was still following their every move.

--------------------------------------------

_Now_

As night fast approached Kagome and Miroku continued on their journey. Currently the pair was walking through a forest with no towns or villages in sight.

"Lady Kagome, it looks like we will have to camp here for tonight" said Miroku on a tired voice.

Looking back at the monk Kagome realized just how tired he was. Being a demon she had more stamina than a human, even a human who was used to long travels like Miroku.

"Sure, sure, I'll grab some firewood. Will you set up camp?" asked Kagome.

Seeing Miroku nod to her, Kagome went off into the woods to collect the fallen branches perfect for firewood.

Very quickly Kagome returned with an armful of usable wood and soon a fire sprang to life between the two.

Sitting down, Kagome put up a barrier around their camp to keep out any potential threats as well as the possible rain.

Reaching into her backpack Kagome said, "This is the last of the ramen that I brought with me. It's chicken flavored."

"That's fine with me" smiled Miroku as he waited for the ramen to cook. "Do you, by any chance, still have some of that smoked meat with you two?"

Looking back into her backpack, Kagome pulled out some smoked meet.

"Just a piece, thank you" said Miroku as he began to eat the meat as the ramen was cooking.

The two ate their dinner in silence and soon after Miroku fell asleep, leaving Kagome lying awake as the fire slowly died down.

Just as Kagome was about to join Miroku in sleep she felt…something.

It wasn't a human, but at the same time it wasn't like any demon she has ever encountered before. This feeling was something very familiar, while at the same time intangible and different, like a morning mist through your fingers.

Standing up in the middle of the clearing, Kagome kept her barrier activated as she looked around the woods surrounding them.

Nothing was registering on her senses and Kagome was about to write the whole thing off as a trick on her senses when all the sudden out of the corner of her eye a flash of white was seen.

Quickly spinning around, Kagome saw nothing standing where she was sure she saw something was before.

Quietly teleporting herself outside of her barrier and going transparent, Kagome silently floated through the trees to the place where she saw the flash of white.

Nothing was there, but the bent grass and broken twig indicated that something was there not to long ago.

On her guard Kagome continued to look around in the woods for any more signs of her mysterious visitor.

None were found, but soon Kagome encountered something far more interesting than a midnight spy.

A little ways off in the woods was another camp fire, but strangely the usual presence of a demon or human wasn't there. Rather the same vague feeling of recognition from before was there.

Quietly and still transparent Kagome made her way to the spot where the light was coming from and stopped as she absorbed the figures surrounding the three different camp fires.

They were all of varying height, the males dressed in silver, black, and crimson armor and the females were dressed in armored silver and red kimonos. There skin was pail white and they were mostly white headed, but there were some with gray, black, and even two with light blur hair. Over all there were around thirty-three individuals, twenty-one males and twelve females, of varying ages from little to about middle age with most of them looking like they were in their twenties.

'They're all void demons!' though Kagome with a shock as she recognized exactly what they were.

So excited that she was finally able to meet some people of the same demon race she got turned into Kagome was about to move into the clearing when she felt a small hand grab onto her right arm.

Looking back Kagome was shocked to see Kanna standing there looking at her with almost a pleading expression, her mirror held tightly across her chest.

Shaking her head at Kagome, Kanna tugged on Kagome's arm as she pulled the girl away from the clearing, just as quietly and unnoticed as their arrival had been.

Once they put some distance between themselves and the group Kanna finally spoke up, "You can not go to that group."

"And why not? What gives you the right to boss me around?" asked Kagome as she glared at Kanna.

"They will not accept you" replied Kanna in a monotone voice.

"And why not?"

"It's because you are not a pure void demon. You were artificially created and they would sooner try to kill you that accept you as one of them" said Kanna bluntly.

"How can I trust you? For all I know this is one of Naraku's tricks" said Kagome as she looked down at the young demon.

"I know because it is the same for me. I was artificially created by Naraku and as such many different void demons have tried to kill me or shunned me as soon as we met. They have some way to identify abominations such as ourselves" said Kanna in her cold monotone voice as she looked up at Kagome.

"Abomination? Who says we are abominations! And besides that point, I never intended to become a void demon in the fist place! That was your master's doing all along!" yelled an angry Kagome.

"Our very existence goes against nature. For me and you, we are both abominations" replied Kanna, she was about to say more when she turned around. "They have been alerted to our presence, we must leave."

Quickly and silently the two left the area were they were standing and almost right afterwards three male void demons, two with white hair and one with black, came up to the spot.

Stopping once they reached Kagome's campsite, Kanna turned to Kagome, "This is where I will leave you. If I am away too long Naraku will become aware of my absence." Kanna was about to go away but stopped and turned around, "Go eleven miles north-east of here and you will encounter Naraku. Goodbye."

With that Kanna disappeared into the night and Kagome quietly drifted back through her barrier and sat down on her sleeping bag.

"Is everything alright Lady Kagome" asked Miroku, sitting up from where he was laying down.

"I don't know" replied Kagome as she stared off into the night. "I just spoke with Kanna."

Turning to Miroku she continued, "I saw something off in the woods so I left to investigate it. I didn't find anything but latter I saw a campfire. Around it was a large group of void demons. I was going to try to talk to them but Kanna stopped me. She said that she and I are both abominations and that they will kill us if they found us" said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Getting up from his seat, Miroku sat down next to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What Kanna told you, about how they would try to kill you is probably true. Demons tend to shun anything different and the way you became a demon was unnatural. Just like how humans shun people who are disfigured or different, demons behave in the exact same way. To them you would be a cheap imitation that's a blight to their eyes."

"But do not let that get you down" continued Miroku as he looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "You are not an abomination and people do accept you. You may be different but people will see beyond that and learn to accept you for who you are. I'm sure that will be the case" finished a smiling Miroku.

Wiping a tear from her eyes Kagome said is a small voice "Thank you Miroku. I needed to hear that."

With that Kagome moved under her sleeping bag and soon fell asleep.

XxXxX

The next morning came and both Miroku and Kagome packed up their camp and began to head in the direction that Kanna told them to go.

Miroku voiced his concern that this might be one of Naraku's traps, but Kagome told him that she trusted Kanna.

The two were walking in silence when they came across a village at the bass of a mountain. The village was completely devoid of life and there was a strong demonic aurora in the air.

"It looks like this is the place" commented Miroku as they looked down on the disserted village. "How do you suppose we will get through the barrier?"

"We let someone else take it down for us" said Kagome with a slight smile.

"What do you mean by tha-" Miroku was saying when he caught sight of a group making their way through the village.

Their leader was dressed in red and carrying a large sword and there were several other figures with him.

"Ah, so we'll let InuYasha take the barrier down for us" said Miroku.

"That and kill some of the grunts for us. You know, clear the path" said a still smiling Kagome. "And it looks like we're not the only ones with this idea."

Off to their right Miroku caught sight of Sesshomaru and to their left was various other demons who had a score to settle with Naraku.

"Get ready Miroku, he's about to take the barrier down" warned Kagome.

Suddenly the shape of a purple dome surrounded the mountain before it shattered, revealing a castle nestled at the top of the mountain.

"Let's go!"

XxXxX

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short, school work is pilling up.

The final battle with Naraku is about to begin. Who will live and who will die? Give me suggestions and that person's life just might be spared or lost!

Ja ne!


End file.
